


Under the Moonlight

by Shining11



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining11/pseuds/Shining11
Summary: Four and X one shot,,, I guess hehA collaboration with my friend @icedbfb.tea who is going a post an art of this fic on Instagram!! Hope you guys like it!Sorry if I made errors, this is a rough one shot that I just wrote out of boredom!! Haven’t edited but I burnt too many brain cells so I might not lol whOops





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Four and X one shot,,, I guess heh  
> A collaboration with my friend @icedbfb.tea who is going a post an art of this fic on Instagram!! Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Sorry if I made errors, this is a rough one shot that I just wrote out of boredom!! Haven’t edited but I burnt too many brain cells so I might not lol whOops

X snaps his head around as he hears the tiny whimpers from around the corner. 

“It‘s midnight, what could it be?” X whispers to himself as he decides whether to approach or not. Just as he is about to walk away, thinking it’s probably just some stray cats, another whimper finds it’s way to his ears. The whimper is now louder, and familiar, now that he could hear it. He could feel the air being sucked out of him. Four. It’s Four. Four. It can’t be. He- he should be home. Four. A million Four’s flashes in his mind. His smile, laugh, tears, everything. It can’t be him. It can’t be my Four. X searches frantically for the source of the whimpers. Under the bush, on the tree, but of course, it has to be in the dark alleyway X has avoided just minutes before. 

“..Four?” X hears his own voice shaking as the words leave his shaking body.   
The whimpers stop suddenly, as if hiding from him. 

“Four... is if you?” X’s eyes searches for the familiar slender figure of Four. Nothing. 

“Four?” He continues to call out his name while his eyes scan the area, but the darkness isn’t helping. 

“Hmm, that’s weird, I was almost sure I heard him..” X mumbles to himself as he takes a turn out of the alleyway.  
A sigh of relieve escapes his mouth. 

“I knew it.” X’s cold eyes meets his.   
Four. 

“Eh-X?” Four covers his mouth in shock.

“What are you doing out here? It’s midnight!” X pulls him from the corner he is sitting in. 

“N-nothing... uh... I mean, what are you doing then?” Four’s words jumble themselves, his train of thoughts were tangled with fear.  
He feels something cold on his back. He knows that feeling so well, his body tenses up immediately, he wish he hadn’t though. 

“Oh, so, you know the consequences, but... you still chose to come?” X chuckles softly as he smiles at the older. 

“No, I– X, I can explain! I–“ Four falls back on the floor almost immediately, his knees on the rough concrete and his hands around the younger’s, begging for a chance. 

“Okay, explain.” X pulls his hands away from the other’s. 

“I– it’s... I—“ Four’s mind is running crazy, all the words in the world but he can’t seem to pick one. 

“Oh, nothing. Because you haven’t got anything to explain to me, you just want to escape. Again.” X’s cold voice sends chills down Four’s spine. 

“I-” Four wants to run away. He wants to push the shorter, and make a run for his life. But he knows that isn’t possible. 

“I don’t get it. I don’t get it, Four.” X begins to sob as the metal clinks against the concrete floor. 

“Why do you keep trying to run away from me, when I’m the only one who loves you?” X sobs into his hands.   
Four subconsciously reaches out to wipe away his tears. 

“N-no, i– I know that you love me.” Four pulls the younger into his warm embrace despite the wounds all over his body from escaping. 

 

“Then, why?” X looks up innocently at Four in the eyes, his eyes glittering with tears and full of hope to what Four is about to say. 

“I– X, loving someone doesn’t mean you lock them up in a room.” Four slowly pats the younger’s back. 

“Well, does it mean...”   
He feels it again. The cold metal against him.   
Four’s head shoots up, but it was too late. The knife finds its way into his flesh, breaking the walls of his body, letting the blood gush out. 

“X?” Four looks hopelessly at his lover.

“I thought it means... preserving them, in a jar... even if lifelessly.” X smiles sweetly before he frantically pulls the knife out of the wound and pushing in back in at another spot. 

“I love you, Four.” X plants a small kiss at the now-unconscious Four.   
A small giggle escapes his lips. Finally, Four will be his only..


End file.
